Director Story 4
by Miranda Grey
Summary: Situations going on with the Freelancers, and the remaining blues and reds are winning on their chance from their death trial. What can go wrong now, with new situations coming up for the Freelancers? Will the remaining Blues and Reds, ever be captured alive or dead? Read on, to find out. Characters belongs to Rooster Teeth, and credit goes to the fabulous creators and voice actors
1. Chapter 1

_C.T.'s part of the story part.1_

I heard someone knocking on my door, and remained quiet. I wanted tem to think, that I was asleep already. But soon enough, my door open up, and someone walked in.

"Go away."

"Even when it's me?"

I sat up quickly on my bed, and stared at him. He was back. He was truly back. Just barely, I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"Don't cry, C.T. Come on, if you cry, then I'll cry."

"It's not tears of sadness, it's tears of joy, Wash. I just thought that. . . . .that I never would never see you again."

"Well, I'm here aren't I? Come on, cheer up. I'm still alive, Connie, so you have no reason to cry."

I could still feel some tears going down my face, as I stared at him. Soon I got off the bed, and embraced him.

He jerked a small bit, when I hugged him. Soon he eased up, and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his hand rub the back of my head. Everything was shaking on me, but it was actually me who was shaking.

Barely, just barely, I can make out his even breathing. It was gentle and soothing. I could even hear the sound of his heartbeat a little, through his armor.

I am glad to have him back. Even if the enemy has to live for another day or so. . . . . . .

"One more thing, I nearly got killed by two aliens and a car, while I was gone."

"Not another word of what happen, Wash. I just want this to last without the disturbances."

"Deal, Connie."


	2. Chapter 2

_C.T.'s part of the story part.2_

I soon woke up the next morning, in Washington's arms. He was still asleep, and I could barely hear him snoring. Gently, I pulled his arms around me a bit more, and snuggles against him some more.

"Cute a pair of love birds. You just want to make me cru. Now wake up, idiots, we have training today. So get up, or I'll be bringing out my ugly side."

Wash let out a small groan, and I just open my eyes. Suddenly, Washington was on top of me, and my face buried into a pillow.

"Get him off of me, please Tex."

"Fine. Kay big guy, time to wake up."

I didn't know what happen next, but I heard three shot from her gun, being fired.

"Abort! Runaway! Oh, it's you. . . . . .never mind on what I just screamed. Out loud. Just forget it all."

"You kind of screamed in my ear, how can I not forget? My ear will be ringing for a while, Wash."

"Sorry about that, Connie. I really am sorry."

"It's okay, Wash. You didn't mean to do it, and I can see that."

"You two make me sick."

"If you want to puke or something, go to your room or a bathroom. Other then here."

"Whatever, and will you to get up and get ready! We don't have time to waste here, so get up right now. Or you will face my ugly side."

"Fine, then get out of here."

We both watch Tex leave the room, and I started to put my armor on. Wash already had his one, and was waiting for me by the door. My helmet remained in my hands, as I walked over to him.

"Ready, Connie?"

I remained quiet, for a few seconds as I put my helmet on, and stared at him, nodding my head.

"I'm ready David."

I gripped his hand, to hold onto him as if I was going to lose him once more. And together, we both walked down to the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Director point of view part.4 [he sure gets a lot of parts, and the story will be looking at Director's view for a while.]_

Everything had calmed down for now, since we got Agent Washington back. The cons haven't attacked up for two months now. They probably thing, that we forgotten about them. But then again, they are truly idiots. The cons are at the top of our list.

Now that we have our agent back, we can get back to focus on our main trouble. The cons. Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and whoever else is working with him, is in a large amount of trouble. They won't get away that easily, I'll be making sure of it. This time, there won't be any escape.

Each day it gets harder to take them out, and tracking them down. Their outside source, the "aliens" seem to be helping them out. All of this just angers me greatly.

"Why is it, that we can't catch these idiots?"

"I am not sure, sir. But it seems to be the aliens, who might be doing that part. We can't be certain. We need more information on that part though, we just can't jump to conclusions."

"I've already jumped to some conclusions, Counselor. But for now, are the Freelancers ready for their mission?"

"They are in the training room, practicing and getting ready. When their training is done, they will be ready for their mission. Do we have the coordinates, sir?"

"We do, Counselor. I am checking the location at this moment, and making sure the enemy has not left the spot yet. So far, they have not. How do you think this should be handle?"

"We should handle this carefully, sir. I say we go into stealth mode, and then give them a surprise attack. We will gain the upper hand, and be able to take them down."

"A very wise plan, Counselor."

"_Ci, lo es."_

"Lopez. How did he. . . . . I thought he was with the idiots still?"

"_No, yo estaba aqui a la inquired de los idiotas para recopilar informacion sobre los planes para el futuro. Ahora estoy enviando a Shiela."_

"What do you think he said, Director? As far as we know, we do not understand Spanish."

"I think he is talking about his girlfriend, Shiela. Cause I heard her name and the word planes in it. So he probably wants to get a plane with him and her in it, and travel into the future. Am I right?"

"_Lo tiene todo mal. Yo no quiero viajar en el futuro, estoy tratando de reunir informacion para los idiotas!"_

"Yeah, see I was right. He does want to travel into the future with Shiela by his side, and everything."

"It's best that we disable him, Director. Who knows what information that he has already gather, and will give to the cons."

"Good point, Counselor. Get some teams to disable his head and get out his memory chip. We can't have him giving over the information on the next attacks to the idiots."

"_Y Te imagine que fuera ya. He estado tratando de decirles que todo este tiempo aqua."_

"Yeah get him disable already, Counselor. I am sick and tired of listening to his Spanish already. I swear he will drive me up a wall or at least make me kill myself somehow."

"Already on it, Director. Come along now Lopez, we will take good care of you now."

"_No espere, tengo mas posibilidades de dar. Puedo hacer mucho mas. Por favor, no me off y quite mi chip de memoria."_

What Lopez said:

1: Yes, it is.

2: No, I was here to the inquired of the idiots to gather information about the plans for the future. Now I am sending to Sheila.

3: Has it all wrong. I don't want to travel to the future. I am trying to gather information for the idiots!

4: And you imagine that out already. I've been trying to tell you all this time, idiots.

5: Don't wait, I am more likely to give. I can do a lot more. Please, do not turn me off and remove my memory chip.


End file.
